


Dragon's Blood

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Candles, Dimensions, F/M, Shapeshifting, Wolves, incense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OC) summons Loki without realising how and is taken on a journey of self-discovery as to her true spirit’s calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding rating: Nothing much in this chapter, but will be if work continues. Thus safest to issue M status now and declare E when they arise as a Warning in this section. 
> 
> When you come across underlined Hyperlinks to any songs through the story, RIGHT CLICK and select to open in new tab to listen whilst continuing reading for full effect.

The smoke danced from the glowing tip of the dragons blood incense. The candle flickered beside it, the breeze from the open window gently coaxing the movement of the flame.

She propped herself up at her desk, moving things around. Preparing. She had to write. The urge burned her fingertips. The quiet hurt her ears, she scanned iTunes for an appropriate song, to fuel her inspiration.

Something calming and ethereal. She settled on Dead Can Dance [‘Sanvean’](http://youtu.be/6WdYe8Z98OI).

For weeks on end she had been having the same dream, ever since she started wearing the black obsidian crystal she’d been drawn to purchase. She closed her eyes before beginning. Her fingers graced the keyboard, flying as if on automatic pilot. The connection between her mind, spirit and body strong and fluent.

She wrote…

“The sounds echoed off the stars as she flew across Bifrost. Spanning between the branches of Yggdrasil. Time itself became irrelevant as she witnessed all life forms in a frozen moment of travel. Movement increased by the drawing upon her spirit towards the infinite. The journey between the worlds. Skin tingling and lost amongst the stars and the very atoms that created her carbon-based vehicle. Electricity flowed through her veins, jarring her nerve endings and reminding her that the path she was on was real and not one of her mind’s making.”

The wind whipped up, her plain white net curtains billowing as it pushed through the open window. The candle’s flame extinguished, the dragon’s blood incense pouring out, smoke drifting across her as she sat. Slightly fearful of the sudden wind and sitting illuminated only by the light cast from her laptop screen. She looked up, out of the window. The streetlights flickered and died for a moment, then lit up again. Something was draining the power. A shiver shot through her spine. Where her head was at, ensconced amongst the words and images that threw themselves through her mind. Spooky.

She reached for her lighter, re-igniting the candle and taking a sip from her glass of wine. She tugged at the curtain, pulling it back into place and continued.

“She reached her destination. It was dark. It was silent. No wind, no light, just a void.”

She paused as she felt another shiver down her spine, as though someone or something was behind her. Ridiculous. She had gotten herself so worked up that she tried to shake off the feeling by continuing. “Her eyes stared in disbelief as what began as a tiny light, no larger than a fire fly emerged from the darkness and started to burn brightly, like a distant sun. It was then she realised it wasn’t moving towards her, it was her who was moving towards it. The light grew larger and as she moved closer, she began to see the detail in it. A vast citadel with cascading water around its edges, in the middle of nowhere.”

A cold feeling at the back of her neck. She shivered. Reaching to close the window more. It had suddenly grown cold in the room. She tugged at her sleeves, drawing them over her wrists and onto the backs of her hands. Another sip of wine, finishing the glass.

“She saw him. Standing, awaiting her arrival as if he knew she were there. His eyes boring through her as she landed on the translucent crystal platform. Every colour beneath her feet, glistening under the light emanating from the tower in the distance. He had his hands clasped behind his back. A guarded, yet knowing look upon his face. The corners of his lips curled into a sly welcome. He had drawn her here. It was he who she had felt pulling at the very essence of her being. Bringing her on this journey to him. He stood tall, almost monolithic. Quite obviously one of the Gods.”

“YOUR God.” The voice behind her startled her, as did the touch as two hands rested on the back of her chair, pushing down. She screamed, tearing from the chair, knocking her desk and sending the pile of paperwork flying. She spun around. The figure in her minds eye she had just been writing about was standing in the room. Towering.

“Shhh…” he lifted an icy cold long index finger to her lips. She recoiled in horror. “Do not make a sound.” He grinned. She stared. Speechless. He had long raven black hair, pulled back into flicks that licked around his earlobes and down the back of his neck across his shoulders. His eyes were of burning green light and his face was as pale as if it had been carved of ivory. Smooth beneath the flickering candlelight.

“I think your description of travel across the Rainbow Bridge is apt, my dear, but you could do so much more with your description of me.” He paced back and forth, hands clasped at his back. Eyes cast downward.

“But… you can’t be real.” She breathed, horrified.

“Oh, I am.” He stopped pacing, looking up at her from the side. A devilish smile creeping across his face. “You summoned me.”

“How? I was just writing… I… “ She inched against the wall behind her, looking to move towards the door which swung shut suddenly with a flick of his hand.

“I’d consider it terribly presumptuous that you would seek to escape from me when it was you who brought my attention and form here.” He frowned, stepping towards her.

“What is it you want from me?” She cowered.

“I would ask that question of you, and consider for a moment if you will, the power you have within you to summon one such as myself. Search within your depths for this answer, for I cannot remain here for long.” His response was calm, collected. He stood with the toes of his boots against the tips of her bare feet. She looked straight ahead, scared to make eye contact with him. Studying his chest, at her eye level. A thick metal plate sitting across his collarbone, black leather studded with glints of gold. He smelled like burning leaves and a heady musk. Almost like an animal straight from the forests.

“Lift your gaze, child.” He reached out to her, she could see the veins pulsing in his hand. Rolling over to place two fingertips under her chin and lifting her face to his. He was beautiful, but she also recognised there was something dangerous about him. His eyes were shimmering in the way that moonlight casts its reflection across the ocean. Flecks of silver amongst dark blue-green. They changed colour as she watched, being drawn into them. Feeling herself calm to a level that she found herself speaking without thinking.

“Loki.”

“Yes… This much you know. What else do you have to tell me?”

“Teach me.”

He laughed. It sounded like a cross between soft distant thunder and the pealing of bells.

“Where does one begin? What is it you seek to learn from Your God?”

“Let me out… from here.” She clasped her hands to her chest. “This mortal frame.”

“You do not need me to teach you that which you already know.” He cupped his hands around her face, his thumbs gently pressing against her eyelids, forcing them closed. “Breathe.” he prompted, his voice low and gravelly.

She felt herself being transported. Felt his fingers coursing with energy at her temples. Her senses awakening to the changes around her. She felt colder, as if she were out in the weather. Her skin bristled, goose bumps forming little rises on her skin. She could hear her heart beating in her own ears. Smell earth, damp earth. Wood. She felt his hands fall away from her and heard a rustle to her left. She slowly opened her eyes and found she was standing in the middle of a vast forest, thick with growth.

She scanned to her left and right, trying to see where Loki had gone. Had he just transplanted her in the middle of nowhere for jest? She felt something brush against her legs. Something large. She froze, slowly looking down. A very large, solid black wolf. Green piercing eyes looking back at her. His muzzle nudged against her hand as it hung by her side, lifting it. She cautiously reached down, running her fingers through the animal’s thick black coat. It was coarse under her touch, but somehow soft and warm.

“Loki?” her eyebrows furrowed. She felt his voice pulsing within her mind. At first it felt as if she were going mad, every cell rebelling against the invasion. She eventually calmed and allowed him to speak.

“Join me, ástin mín.” She had no idea what he had just said to her, but it felt amazing. Her mind tingling.

“How on earth do you expect me to be able to do that?” She spoke aloud. He growled. Not in a menacing way, but through frustration. She withdrew her hand. Holding it close to her chest.

“Speak with me on this plane, and do not doubt the abilities you have woven into the depths of your spirit. You must learn how to unravel this mortality you have been conditioned into, for it is not your natural state.” He pushed the weight of his body against the backs of her knees, forcing her to fall over him, backwards into the pile of leaves and debris on the forest floor landing flat on her back. She gasped as the wind was knocked from her, reaching to hold her head, which was now throbbing with his voice inside it.

“Do not fight it, trust meee…” he trailed off. Reverberating around her skull. She closed her eyes. Taking long deep breaths feeling her chest rise and fall. He lay beside her, nuzzling her arm up so that it lay across his long back. His thick coat under her skin. “Feel meee…” he cooed, gently.

The thought was just a thought. A crossing of words through her mind, scanning over them before planning to utter them aloud to him, but he had heard every single piece. “Your fur feels amazing.”

She could hear his laughter, ringing through her head.

“As will yours.” He responded. Shocked, she frowned. Thinking again.  
“You heard me?”

“I told you. Trust and do not fight that which is your natural state. For you, my dearest girl, are a Shape Shifter. One of the last who remain in Midgard, and I have waited for eons for you to awaken. Your memory may not serve you well as your mortal mind is full of trivialities that block your true past out. We used to play with one another in these woods many moons ago before your cravings to experience a mortal existence overcame you, and you were cast out, born into mortal form. Yet your spirit remains true, and it will be that which will allow you to change your form.”

She sighed. Feeling such truth behind his words, allowing herself permission to let go of the conditioned mindset of the physical world. She felt it all fall away from her, as if she were sinking into the ground beneath her. Becoming one with the fallen leaves, the undergrowth, the surrounds. Against the backs of her eyelids she watched the moon and stars in the sky grow more and more distant.

“Yess… awaken, ástin mín.” Those words. Sounded so ancient in his voice. So powerful. She fought to understand them. They were obviously endearing, soothing. She fought to speak them aloud to help better understand them.

“Ástin mín.” She heard herself in her mind saying them, but the sound that forced its way out of her mouth was completely different. A baying. A howl, cutting through the cold night air. Her eyes shooting open. She fought the shock. Shaking. Not from the cold, for she was so warm and comfortable in this form, but shivering from disbelief, fear and inability to understand what was happening to her.

“You’re safe. Remain calm.” He approached her slowly, placating her by rubbing his muzzle along the side of hers, as she rolled and brought herself upright.

“Look into my eyes.” He caught her gaze and held it tightly. She could see him within them. The flashing green, an echo of the cast ivory face around them, like a ghost. Replaced by the black wolf. Her heart racing. “Feel it.” He walked around her. A close circle, brushing against her as he went.

“By the branches of Yggdrasil, you smell amazing. You feel amazing. You are… amazing.” He took her in. Her white coat in stark contrast to his own. Thick, shaggy, much like the mane she carried in mortal form. A mass of white fur. Her eyes ice blue. “Oh, how I remember you.” He raised his nose in the air, deeply inhaling her scent.

His movements around her tickled, causing her to restlessly move on her four legs.

“This is… wonderful!” Her voice responding across the mind’s plane. He lifted his majestic head, letting out a deep, hollow howl. Hearing it vibrate and echo through the trees.

“Come.” He nipped at her heels, racing away into the darkness of the forest. She spun around, tail primed high, ears peeled. She’d lost sight of him already, but by instinct raised her nose to the air, smelling that familiar burning leaves and musky sweetness she followed.

Everything was a blur of shadows around her. No detail, just a brush of growth, leaping over fallen dead wood, ducking and weaving through the forest. She heard herself laughing inside her own mind.

“Catch me!” she could hear him ahead, still in her mind. He had obviously heard her laughter. In her ears her heart pounding, her panting. She reached a clearing. Exhausted, but exhilarated. She saw him, waiting for her, standing under the full moonlight. His coat glistening. Tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Panting heavily. It almost looked like he was grinning at her.

“Well? Is this not living!” He started to run around her in circles, as she playfully tried to nip at him. He was fast!

“I’m out of practice here! Not fair!” She laughed. Trying to catch him as he ducked, weaved and avoided her.

“I refuse to lay down and allow you a victory on that basis alone! You used to run circles around me, so allow me my reprisal!” He lunged at her, bowling her over in a rolling ball of black and white fur. He had her on her back, pinned by his front paws. They continued panted heavily.

She watched as his form shifted before her eyes. Morphing under a golden glow of sparks back into the form she had first been startled by.

“Playtime is ever so much fun. I’ve missed you, more than I care to admit to.” He lowered himself over her. His thick black fur covering had not disappeared entirely, it sat across his back as a thick cloak, fastened at his neck by shining silver wolves head hook clasps.

She spoke, feeling a similar coat beneath her. Unsure if she had transferred back to mortal form or not.

“No… you are not in mortal form. You are in your true form, and you are beautiful.” He read her mind again. “Look.” He leant down to rest his forehead against hers. Forcing her to go into his eyes. She saw a reflection of herself in them. Laying on the ground beneath him. A white cloak beneath her. Same as his, same silver clasp. Her hair was shock white. Platinum in long thin braids, spread out across the earth like uncoiled snakes. Her eyes were iridescent and blue beyond any shade she had witnessed. As blue as the depths beneath the glaciers. Her face was pale, porcelain-like and rosy cheeked.

“Is that me?” She breathed aloud.

He nodded. Leaning his lips down to hers and brushing them together lightly.

“Welcome home, ástin mín… my darling.” He growled against her mouth before forcing a deeply passionate, hungry kiss upon her. She met his advances with fervor, retaliating with her tongue against his.

She felt the world they were in disintegrate around her, tasting him, feeling herself getting lost underneath him, absorbed by him. Spinning through time and space. His hands firm upon her upper arms, holding her to him. His lips parted slowly from hers. She opened her eyes, standing upright in her room. Watching him slowly disperse before her, fading.

“No!” she cried out, reaching out for him but her hands moving through him.

“I’ll return for you…” his words trailed away with his form. The wind gusting, the rain pelting outside. The last of the dragon’s blood incense hissing out in the holder. The candlelight’s strength returning as the wind settled. Dead Can Dance still playing – the final track of the album coming to an end. She stood, weak and bewildered and full of questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to visit his reborn lycanthropic neophyte when she least expects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Descriptive animal sex in context with shapeshifting. Consenting creatures of the same form. 
> 
> Reminder, to listen to soundtrack whilst reading ensure you RIGHT CLICK on underlined hyperlinks through story and select to Open in New Tab.

It had been weeks since the visitation, yet her skin still bristled and itched as though it was only moments ago that she had returned to mortal form. Somehow she had managed to conduct herself about her daily duties as normal, although her colleagues had noticed a distinct difference.

"Have you lost weight?"

"Have you had a haircut?"

"You’re glowing…"

The rhythm of the train on the way home lulled her. Her eyelids grew heavy. It had been an exhausting week and was growing late. She’s cursed being convinced by her friends to have a few drinks in town as a celebration of their triumphant project end. Success all around and work had footed the bill. Her head spun. The alcohol in her system warming and washing in waves through her blood as she felt time shift, slowing down her movements and allowing her to be caught in abstraction. Watching the city disappear in the twilight behind a veil of old Victorian houses and eventually sprawling new estates. She had no idea where she was, only that she had drifted enough to miss her stop and that she didn’t care. The journey was mesmerising. By the time she reached the suburban flanks she was lost in the image behind her eyes.

There was only one soul left in the carriage with her. Hooded under black, slouched with their head down, rocking with the pelting rhythm of the train. A feint blue glow emitting from between slender, veined hands. She had assumed the figure was playing on their phone. She was wrong.

She hit random on her iPod, the thick heady, foreign yet familiar strains of [Type O Negative](http://youtu.be/wC5ivpqkrzE) vibrating at full volume through her head.

The introduction causing her to grimace slightly. The haunting shifting from one ear to the other. Her eyes closed, throwing her off balance. She toppled to the side, headed towards the floor at breakneck speed with little time to prepare herself.

Feeling like she was drowning under water as she prepared to crash against the floor of the train.

It wasn’t a harsh landing. There was no pain or injury. Only the soft yet strong feeling of comfort surrounding her. Eyes still closed she laid back and felt her limbs against the cold, filthy floor, but for her head. Her head was laid against something so warm and firm. Something she felt urged to turn and rub her cheek against.

She felt safe and pressed her skin against the fabric. Leather. How odd. She languidly reached her hand up to feel at what lay near her face and brushed against a cold metal plate. Where the hell was she? Where had she landed?

Then she breathed it in. The familiar scent of burning leaves and heady musk. Sweet and biting smell filled her senses. Her eyes shot open. She caught a flash of alabaster skin as the hand moved against her forehead. So cold as it made contact. Soothing her alcohol-fueled fever. Another hand met her chin, encapsulating it and rotating her head so that she found herself gazing into harlequin eyes. Changing shades of blue and green as she watched them, like watching the very northern lights themself.

"Loki…" She breathed heavily.  
"Ástin mín…" He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. Like ice running across her skin. His furrowed brow lifted as he bared his teeth in an impious grin.  
"Where have you been?" She tried to sit up but couldn’t, her head still swimming.  
"Right here… I see you’ve fallen for me?" He jested, lifting his hands from her and gesturing to the empty carriage.  
"You couldn’t have selected a far more bathetic backdrop?"

The train lurched to a stop. He gripped her upper arms, aiding her to her feet. He towered above her, lifting the dark hood from his head. He gave his long silky raven hair a shake back into place. Licking at his earlobes and along the curve of his long slender neck.  
"This is our stop." He took her hand, covering her shoulders in his black hooded cape, tucking her under his other arm.

She was in shock. He pried over the closed doors with a subtle flick of his wrist and dismissal with the back of his hand. His fingers stretching out and thumb tucked under against his palm. The metal buckled and groaned then gave way.

"Walk with me." He took her remaining earplug from her ear, the other having dislodged during her fall. The music still rang loudly, providing an ample soundtrack as he held her to him with his arm around her waist, they stepped from the train and landed softly on grass. Floating down gently. The music swelled.

Beware the wolves at night… beware the lunar light

"I want to play. Would you care to join me?" He moved behind her, covering her eyes with his hands before lowering them and displaying a transcendent vista.  
They were back in the forest. No longer on the flats of the rural edge.  
"Do you have your voice upon you, ástin mín?" He moved back around her, standing monolithic in front of her.  
"What does ástin mín mean?" She felt her throat seized by the alcohol, raspy.  
"My, my, my… Have we been partaking in the nectar of frivolity?" He leaned close to her, sniffing as his wolf form would at her breath. She blushed.  
"Just a few drinks."  
"Those ‘few drinks’ have bought a hue of desire to your cheeks." He chuckled lowly, rumbling and echoing through his strong metal and leather-clad torso.

"As to what you asked…" He cast his eyes playfully from one side of her to the other and returned to her gaze. He approached her, watching her lips intently as he lowered his height to her. He met her nose against hers, caressing along her bridge with the side of his. She moaned lightly, the sound forcing more rumbling from the depths of his belly. He took in a sharp heightened breath, closing his eyes as he leant around to whisper against her ear.

"Ástin mín translates in your tongue to ‘my darling’. I would have thought you’d ascertained that from our last meeting." He took her earlobe between his teeth, gently moving his jaw side-to-side, grating against her flesh. Gnawing.

Her eyelids dropped again, heavy with lust more than alcohol now.

"Plaaaay with me." He beckoned her. Holding her hands, stepping back from her. He pulled his hood up and turned slowly to face away from her. She reached out to him, grasping the back of the hooded cloak. It came away in her hands as the lycanthropic creature bounded off into the bracken. She sighed. Frustrated and tired. Trying to remember what to do. She held the cloak to her face. Breathing him in deeply and closed her eyes. As she did so she felt her muscles ache and heard her bones crack.

Truly the most horrifying sound is to hear ones bones cracking from inside ones own body. Echoing, yet without pain. She felt herself drop and land upon all fours, a growl building from within her.

"Come… Come play." The green eyes peered out from the undergrowth at her, sinking slowly back. The black night masking him against his raven-coloured fur. The same colour as his locks. Summoning her towards him, she gaited over. Far steadier and familiar on these legs than that of her mortal self now. She burst through the growth, twigs snagging at her long white coat, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Tis a scratch… Trust in me. You will live." His voice in her head again. Directionless. She sniffed at the ground in the clearing and picked up his scent. She bound along the trail, soon hearing the rustle ahead of her. She could hear his thumping heartbeat in her ears, his panting. She pulled up suddenly. Steel blue eyes scanning her surrounds for him.

A wave of intense desire cascaded through her. The mere sound of his quickened pump and breathing like drums through her.  
"Playyy…" His visceral tone in her head. She raised her nose to the air and let loose a whimper. Suddenly, she felt a tickling sensation at her flanks forcing her to freeze to he spot.  
"Where are you?" She moved her thought through the ether to him. She felt a cold damp nose at her extremities and jumped, turning to face him nose to nose.

"Come now…" He bared his teeth. "I didn’t say WHAT I wanted to play… But I can certainly sense what game you’d find most enjoyable this eve." He circled behind her as she maintained movement, trying to keep him in her sight. He grew agitated and let loose a deep menacing growl.  
"For the love of Yggdrassil hold still creature!" She froze, obeying him as he made his way behind her and pressed his nose against the underside of her haunches yet again.

What an odd sensation it was. Unlike having a man go down upon her in mortal form but nonetheless pleasurable when she submitted to it. His long flat tongue lapped at her, still growling lowly against her fur and folds. She whined.

"Do you want to play with me, ástin mín? Your flesh and spirit tend towards the affirmative." He pressed his lower jaw down against her back on the ridge where her tail met the continuation of her spine.

"Like this?" She was panting. Tongue lolling out of her muzzle.  
"Come now, it will be fun. If you’d grant me this, I shall surprise you beyond your comprehension." She felt his paw against her back as he began to raise himself.  
She let herself slightly lower on her haunches allowing him access to raise himself completely. That was confirmation of her consent enough in his book. He raised both forelegs on her back and eased himself forward as she raised back up to her full stance. Spreading his weight between his back legs, and her strong spine. The giant wolf enveloping her under his thick, musky coat.

She felt his barbed member penetrate her in a quickened thrust as he began to pound into her. Her ears flattening against her head as she felt his full weight upon her, her hind legs straining. Raw and animalistic his hips swung into her deftly, silently. Her head was screaming in pleasure but no sound could echo her sentiments. She heard his groans in her mind, his breathing, his words echoing.

"Uh… Yesss… I have counted… Uh… Eons… For this." He lowered to nip at he nape of her neck, raising the pelt in his vise-like jaws. She reeled, her eyes rolling back.  
"Loki…" The echo between their minds bounced back and forth as they reached towards a blinding light shooting at them down a blackened tunnel.

His howl cut through the trees like a shockwave as he pumped into her. She clutched at him as they fell to the grass together. He atop her. She felt warm yet cooling in the air around them. His usually cold skin was on fire against her back as she realised they had returned to mortal form. She felt his forehead pressed between her shoulder blades as he gripped around her breasts with his arms. Tied around her like rope.

He eased her up so that she wasn’t pressed into the earth, and rolled with her so that his back was underneath them. She was laid across him, spreadeagled to the stars above them. Heaving in full breaths. He was still implanted deep within her. Still rock hard and filling her to the hilt. She lay her head back against his collarbone, feeling him deep within her. His hand moved along her stomach and pressed down against her mound. His long fingers winding their way between her legs, finding a torrent of moisture surrounding the bundle of nerves crying out for his touch.

"Come for me again, ástin mín, I wish to feel you in this form." Teeth gritted, jaw jutting forward as his bottom teeth pressed in front of his top he pounded up into her from underneath, lifting her hips with one hand whilst the other strummed at her jewel.  
"Ah.. " she could hear the sounds she’d been longing to emit cast out between her lips into the night.

"Yes… Uh… Fuck… Come for me…" His fingers quickened, as did his pace. She felt her body burning, wanting to breach the gap and throw herself from it’s edge.  
"Say my name.." He whispered hotly into her hair. She exploded. Crashing around him.

"Lowwkiii!" she howled, coming undone. Grimacing with the light that shot from her third eye. A tower of energy catapulted towards the heavens as a long shaft burst forth from them. Painting the sky in blue and green haze. The same colours in his eyes had appeared when she recognised him in the train. Aurora Borealis.

He cried out. Gripping her externally as she gripped him internally. Her eyes closed tightly upon landing. Sweat poured off them. Icy burn marks surrounding where they lay. She rolled over as he slipped out of her, and laid against his naked chest, the comforting th-thump of his heart coaxing her into a dream-like state.

"I think I love you…" She whispered. “That was magical!”  
"I know that you DO love me." He tilted her chin to him, pulling her along his torso until her lips crashed against his, tongues winding around one another like two snakes coiled. 

His head threw back and he groaned heavily, seemingly in pain. Cramping around his solar plexus.  
"What’s wrong?" She closed her eyes, clinging to him.  
"I must leave… I…" His words cut off suddenly. She opened her eyes. Feeling a shift in form and temperature underneath her. A shiver between planes.  
She lifted herself. Alone, clothed, one ear bud dangling from her ear. The music restarting on a different song. The train doors buzzing they were ready to be opened. Her cheek sticky from the floor of the train.

"Goddammit!" She cursed, screaming. Hot tears streaming down her face. "What the fuck!" She looked around. No one else in sight. They’d obviously returned to the city as she was facing the other direction and the skyline was in sight again. She sobbed. Feeling like the plane she existed on with Loki was reality now and this world was a chain around her neck, choking the life from her.


End file.
